Told You So
by QTR
Summary: Sara knew exactly what was going to happen. It all started with that stupid white shirt she wore. WS oneshot.


**A/N: Just a little Warrick/Sara oneshot :) I had tons of fun writing it, I hope you guys enjoy it!****  
**

"I _told _you this would happen."

"Yeah Sara, I'll make sure the weather channel recruits you, alright?"

Sara's predictions of mishaps had been unusually accurate today. That was one quality Warrick liked about her—her sort of pessimistic sarcastic nature made for a good laugh or two. But no one was laughing today. There was nothing to laugh about.

They had been assigned a scene miles away from town in the desert and along the way Sara had made a comment about how she expected it to rain ("Look at those clouds, with our luck it'll be raining cats and dogs before we're finished with the scene."). Warrick had tried to stay confident and positive about it until that first drop nailed him right in the face. He and Sara had exchanged looks with each other before it began to pour.

They had immediately made a run to Warrick's Tahoe to try and save as much evidence as they could. The scene was doomed now- everything was going to be washed away. They had got inside the car and Sara watched in agony as every drop of rain erased crucial clues; footprints, tire treads, trace, it was all gone now.

So they found themselves sitting in the Tahoe waiting for the rain to let up before going out to try and process again.

"It's not that bad," Sara stubbornly said as the downpour mercilessly continued to pelt the roof and windshield of the car. "The scene is our first priority, a little rain isn't going to hurt anything," she added.

"Sara," Warrick warned when she made a move to open the door. "Just hold on a second, okay?" he asked her, leaning over the center console and turning the knobs on the car's radio. "Let's see how bad it is. If there's a storm coming I sure as hell don't want to be out in it."

Sara finally let out a defeated sigh and sat back in her seat, listening to the static coming from the car's speakers. "I don't think you're going to get anything, there's too much static."

"Which means it's bad," Warrick simply said. "We should head back to town and secure this stuff in the lab," he added, motioning over his shoulder to the soaked evidence bags they had collected.

"It's barely an hour into shift," Sara groaned, looking at the car's clock for indication. "We've processed in the rain before, we can do it again."

"It's a lost cause," Warrick shook his head. "You got all the pictures, so now everything's going to be washed away. Besides, the DA will probably throw some crap on us saying that nothing we collected in the rain is admissible anyways," he scoffed, "'Tampered from the rain', that sort of thing."

"Then let's just head back," Sara sighed. "Do you have a rubber band or something? My hair's dripping all over your seat…"

"Yeah, there should be some in here," Warrick told her, opening up the center console and looking around inside for some old rubber bands he had kept from getting the morning papers. Sara couldn't help but notice the rather feminine-looking hairbrush sitting inside.

"Did your, uh… date lose something Warrick?" Sara couldn't resist teasing him as she reached inside and grabbed the brush, holding it up for inspection. "_'Call me baby. I'll be waiting'- Cindy'_," Sara read. She couldn't help but giggle as Warrick looked away out of embarrassment. "She wrote her number on a hairbrush? I had to admit, that's a new one…" she mused.

"Worst date of my life," Warrick shot her a grin as he snatched it back from her hand and handed her a rubber band instead.

"Ouch, be gentle, Warrick," Sara told him, gathering the loose strands of rebelling hair from around her face and pulling them back behind her head as she started to put her damp hair up, "You don't want to go breaking anyone's heart now, do you?"

"Nah, I'd never break anyone's heart," Warrick informed her. Throwing a glance her way, it was then when he noticed for the first time that she was wearing a white shirt—but not just any white shirt. A very thin, very _tight_ white shirt.

"That's good to know," Sara turned and shot him a small smile once her hair was out of her way. "What?" she asked in confusion when she saw the look on his face. But then she noticed exactly where his gaze was directed.

Why did she have to wear this stupid white shirt to work today? Was it too much to wear a darker shirt? Sure she had just bought it over the weekend and she liked it but she could've waited to show it off, she could've!

Warrick was always the gentleman, but he could not tear his gaze from Sara's black- now very visible, he might add- bra leaking through the thin material of her shirt. When she scrambled to cover herself up he immediately tore his eyes away from her, turning the brightest shade of red.

"Here, you can wear my jacket…" he offered, reaching behind the seat and grabbing it from off one of the backseats. She immediately grabbed it without another thought and covered herself up with it. The shade of her cheeks matched his to a T.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sara cleared her throat to break the ice. "…Sorry…" she mumbled, "I didn't realize…"

"Its fine," Warrick assured her. "I shouldn't exactly have been looking…" though he sure didn't mind the sight.

"Right," Sara coughed again. Suddenly her throat was very unclear. "I mean it could have been worse, I suppose," she tried to lighten the mood. "My bra could've been white, too."

Warrick couldn't help it and he burst out laughing. Sara shot him a look for a minute before she joined in—it was just the sheer awkwardness of the entire situation mixed with the redness of their cheeks and Sara's comment that finally made them crack under the pressure of trying to hold in their laughter.

"Yeah well, now we definitely need to get back to the lab," Warrick said, "The rain's not letting up any and we should go before it gets worse."

"Alright," Sara finally agreed. Peering behind her shoulder as Warrick began to move the car in reverse out of pure habit, she caught a glimpse of something inside of one of the evidence bags and her eyes lit up. She suddenly felt very confident about herself.

"You okay?" Warrick asked Sara when he noticed she had suddenly grown very silent. "Are you cold?" he asked her.

"No, I'm good," she shot him a small reassuring smile. "Would you like a Mento?" she then asked, handing the package out to him.

"I'd love one, thanks," he said, reaching over to take one from the top. But then he realized what she was doing and what he was about to do. "Jesus!" he exclaimed, immediately screeching the car to a halt. "Sara Sidle!"

Sara burst out into her own series of giggles as she put the package back inside its evidence bag and sealed it, holding her hands up to show she was still wearing her gloves and that the evidence was safe.

"What was that?" Warrick asked her, amused and outraged at the same time. "I could've eaten our evidence!" That just seemed to make Sara laugh even harder.

"I wasn't going to let you but you _really _were going to eat one weren't you?" Sara asked in between giggles.

"Yes!" Warrick said, completely serious. Her giggle was infectious though and he couldn't stay upset as he let out a chuckle of his own. "What is up with you today, girl? You must be feeling pretty confident to pull a stunt like that," he told her, starting to move the car again back toward Las Vegas.

"I just had a hot guy stare at my breasts with his mouth open, how can I not be?"

The End


End file.
